Yakunitatana Mukku
Introduction Yakunitatana Mukku is mostly called by his last name Mukku. He is a wondering swordsman who moves from island to island in hopes of improving his swordsmenship. Appearance Mukku is a young lad with black hair and a white mask. He is almost always seen carrying a back pack and drinking milk. Personality Mukku has a very storng sense of justice. He can not ignore the weak and has no patiance for the wicket. He always pays for his meals and never steals. Mukku's greatest flaw is his lack of remorse. He will kill a person at the drop of a hat if he deems them worthy of dying and he never regrets what he does. A man can steal a woman's sandwhich and he will cut the man down as if he murdered some one. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Mukku style of swordsmanship is unique to say the least. Mukku learned to wield a blade from an old man in his home village. The man who taught him had gone blind and could no longer see. All his moves were made to be done without the use of one’s eyes. In order to learn from him Mukku began to wear a mask with no slots for the eyes. He essentially blinded himself and learned to view the world as if he could not see. For eight years he did not see the light of day. During that time the old man trained Mukku’s other senses to match his own. The boy learned to see without seeing. Mukku fine-tuned all his senses before finally removing the mask and started to see again. This fine-tuning makes his brand of swordsmanship deadly. He can tell what his opponent is doing from the sound of their breathing and the beating of their heart. He can feel slight changes in air pressure and smell changes in the air. He can hear his opponent sword cut through the air and can predict its pattern and movements. If Mukku's swordsmanship was placed on the Power, Speed, and Defensive triangle it would favor Defensive despirte his style being offensive. His power and speed are about equal with the average swordsmen, but his ability to read his opponents movements give him an edge in defense. Future Sword Techniques Hyper Drill- Hyper Drill is a sword technique were Mukku makes several slashes around himself and then dashes forward with his sword extended. The slashes he made earlier causes the wing to rotate into a tornado around his blade which creates a drill to pierce through enemies. The Last Story- The Last Story is Mukku's final sword technique. The move requires Mukku to create a tornado that sends all the air in a ceratin spot outward. The techniques creates a great void as the tornado ends the air is rappidly pulled back toward the center of the move. The force of the air being pulled back in pulls the enemy into the center and spends Mukku around straight into a slash designed to cut his opponent in half. The move was designed with the idea of cutting down Logia user. Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Mukku is an orphan who parents were killed by a swordsman who swore revenge on his father. Mukku was only a baby when that happened. His father was cut down and his mother head was chopped off. His other brothers and sisters were also killed. Mukku himself was hidden by his mother under the floor when she saw his father fall to the man’s blade. Mukku was found by the village elder when he came to clear out the house to prevent looters. Mukku does not know of the story of how his family died, but the village elder told him their deaths were just. It should be noted that Mukku real name is not Yakunitatana Mukku, but rather that name was given to him by the village. Mukku family was not well liked in the village and the people of the village took a sick pleasure in calling their son a Useless Mook. Mukku grew up like every orphan in his village. They all lived with the village elder and were raised with the idea to serve the village. Each one was told that it was their duty to protect the village and that they were born to watch over the other families that remained. Mukku did not care too much for the talk. He wanted to be something great and, staying in the village was not in his plans. Many of the other children in the village made fun of Mukku about his parents being dead and called him a dog of the village. The boy use to get into fights and would often be scolded by the village elder. An old swordsmen by the name of Usui volunteered to teach the lad swordsmanship. He said it would help calm Mukku down, but in truth Usui just wanted to pass his sword skills onto someone else. The village elder agreed and Mukku became Usui’s student. Usui however was blind and in order for him to teach Mukku he needed to get rid of his sight. Usui forced Mukku to wear a mask with no slots for eyes. He was forced to wear this for eight years and was never allowed to take it off. To prevent him from trying to sneak a view Usui tied bandages around his eyes. Under Usui Mukku became a competent swordsman. His training ended when Usui died from old age. His last words were to tell Mukku he could remove the bandages and mask. Mukku finally did and after eight years he saw for the first time. The light was blinding at first, but after a while he got use to it Mukku later decided to leave Juppongatana island despite being a child of the state. He snuck out with the aid of a group of smugglers. He ended up paying them all the money he inherited from his master Usui, but received his freedom to travel as he liked. Mukku set out to become the greatest swordsman in the land. Character Design A lot of inspirateion came from Boomdocks blind samurai. I like the way he fought and decided I wanted to give that to a person who could see. There was also a lot from Samurai X. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User